The present disclosure relates to a display device including a touch panel, an image forming apparatus, and a display method.
In recent years, various devices have been proposed that copy and paste text or images. In one example, a known input device displays copied data on a display section based on a pressing pattern. More specifically, the input device detects a pressing pattern based on pressing load and, in a situation in which there are a plurality of pieces of copied data for pasting, displays copied data corresponding to the detected pressing pattern on the display section.
According to the input device described above, a control section causes the display section to display one of the pieces of copied data based on the pressing pattern and, as a result, copying and pasting of a plurality of pieces of text, images, and so forth can be easily performed.